Trap In a room
by Loner72
Summary: How can the 1st generation and the 10th generation handle being in the same room together?come and find out. Vongola 10th generation X Vongola 1st generation Complete!OOC
1. Chapter 1

"That is not true you and I both know it too,so shut up."Asari  
>yelled at his friend."No it's not,I never disagree with someone<br>but today it's an expection."Yamamoto really never gets  
>angry with his friend but the argument is just too much<br>to ignore."Why won't both of you shut up I mean why  
>does it even matter I don't see why you can't choose<br>even I can do it."The red hair said as he wrapped an  
>arm around his lover."Tch don't even waste your time<br>on them G. they are after all idiots."Gokudrea had  
>agree with the red-head,he just snuggle closer to G.<p>

"Why can't the both of you herbivore's just be silent  
>you talk too much."Hibari just put his head on Alaude's<br>shoulders."That is true it is already bad enough that  
>we are stuck in the same room because of a certain<br>two people."At that both skylark's look at the other  
>two duo,that is almost an inch closer to them they<br>really hate that the fact their in the same room as  
>the two that they hate so much.<p>

"Kufufu did you hear that my dear lover the two skylarks  
>think it was our fault."Mukuro just pulled Daemon closer<br>to him."I can hear as clear as day my dear and we both know  
>the true person who did this or should I say the two<br>people in this room."That is when the two mist users look  
>at the two lighten guardians.<p>

"What is that suppose to mean? We did not do it me and Lampo  
>were feeding each other candy and plus we were right on the couch<br>the entire time."Lambo said as he place a grape candy in to his boyfriend mouth.  
>"Yea Lambo-Chan is right we didn't even know what was going on so how<br>can you blame any one I think those two over there should be the ones  
>who gets the blame."The two candy lovers point over to the two sun guardians.<p>

"Why must it extremely be us? it's not like we would do something that bad  
>how can you said something like that."Ryohei is mad like the others but he is trying<br>to stay calm,in this type of situation it's best to stay calm than get angry at one another.  
>"I extremely agree with Ryohei he is right god does not appreciate when others ague<br>or pin point the blame on one another."Kunckle wisely stated,the problem is  
>they are trapped in a room with each other and the doors are completely locked.<p>

It had to take two people to do this entire thing,and the Vongola  
>family thinks two of their family members is the cause of it,they<br>are kinda of impatient because they want to be at home with their  
>lover not in a room with the people they hate.<p>

"Man it's still no hope I'm getting tired and so is Tsuna we can't keep  
>on using our flames it's no will just have to stay for the rest of<br>the night in till some one comes next morning."Giotto had a hard time  
>standing up using all his sky flames really makes him exhausted Tsuna sat<br>next to his best friend.

In the end the Vongola family stayed in the room but it was kinda  
>hard to sleep when the people in the room with lovers wanted to<br>have sex with each other,poor Tsuna and Giotto,Yamamoto and Asari,Ryohei,Kunckle  
>had to endure the moans and every thing else that came with it.<p>

**The idea just came to me in my head  
><strong>**but I hope you enjoy and I will be updating  
><strong>_**"How was your** day?"_**_ soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hibari-San and Alaude-San would you  
>please stop doing that in front of me I<br>really don't like it."Tsuna cover his eyes  
>because the sight he was seeing isn't<br>right. Alaude had Hibari bend over on  
>the desk and had him handcuff and Tsuna<br>is watching."Then go to another room if you  
>don't want to look."Tsuna took that advice<br>gladly he wonder what Gokudrea is up to  
>so he goes visit him. When he walk in he<br>regret doing so,he saw that Gokudrea and  
>G. is in an odd position.<p>

Tsuna ran out of the room hoping that G.  
>and Gokudrea did not see him,he wonder<br>if all his guardians doing this right now. Tsuna  
>went to the next person he is thinking about."Onii-San<br>where are you are you in your room? hello is someone  
>th-"Tsuna words were cut off he did not expect that<br>Ryohie is in to that type of stuff.

Tsuna wander to another and that person is  
>Mukuro room he was looking right at the<br>door then decided not to go in. He could  
>not take anymore surprise so he went<br>back to his and Giotto room."Hey Giotto  
>I have a question."<p>

"What is it?"

"When you have something ram up your butt  
>does it make you feel good?"Tsuna asked innocently<br>but Giotto could not believe the question he just  
>asked."Well yes when you do it your butt hurts just<br>a little but after a while it feels good. The problem  
>is the aftershock after you do it your butt becomes<br>extremely sore."Tsuna face just went in to horror he could  
>not believe it,maybe that's why Gokdrea doesn't like<br>sitting down sometimes."Giotto let's make a promise  
>we will never in our life do that to each other,but if<br>we do it I'll be on top and you'll be on the bottom."

"You said what? I think I'll do better on top than  
>bottom."Tsuna just turn away not listing<br>to him anymore Giotto just gasped and walk  
>towards Tsuna and smack him upside his head.<br>Giotto then ran away and Tsuna went after  
>this happen all day long.<p>

**Sorry for any grammar errors**


End file.
